Ten
by Jerichoholic1027
Summary: A song fic using the song Ten - Jewel. Warning: Slash. Don't like? Don't read :P And yes, the pairing is Drew/Cody, that seems to be the only pairing I can finish anything about. Rating for language


**Okay, I almost cried last night at Bragging Rights! Lol, my poor Drew and Cody: ( Damn Cena. Anyway them losing the belts gave me the idea for this. Hope you like it, it's kinda suckish but oh well. I love when people favorite and stuff but please please please review! : ) I'll give every reviewer a sexy picture of my Drewbie! (Drew McIntyre lol) Pinky promise : )**

_**Whoever said that love is easy, must have never been in love**_

_**Sometimes it's a land mine, one wrong step and it blows up**_

_**A word, a look, lights a hidden fuse**_

"**Drew! I'm sorry!" Cody exclaimed through tears. **

**Drew stormed out of the hotel elevator, stomping towards their shared room.**

"**Drew please!" Cody ran to keep up with him. Each of Drew's strides equaled three of his.**

**Cody had just tapped after being put in the STFU. That lost them the tag team championships. Drew was livid.**

"**Save it Cody!" Drew growled.**

"**Drew he was hurting me!" Cody sobbed. "You've never been put in that hold! You don't know what it felt like!"**

"**I don't give a damn! You didn't even try to get to the ropes! You tapped within ten seconds!" Drew shouted, turning to face Cody.**

"**Drew." Cody whimpered, tears pouring down his high cheekbones.**

**Drew rolled his eyes and finally reached their hotel room. He ran around the room, gathering his things.**

"**Wh-what are you doing?" Cody said, eyes widening incredulously.**

"**I'm leaving!"**

"**They're… they're just belts Drew." Cody cried.**

"**Just belts?" Drew exclaimed. He shut his suitcase, and picked it up. He headed for the door.**

_**It's hard to see just what you have, when you're seeing red**_

_**And it's easy to do something that you know you will both regret**_

_**Better stop, think, count to ten before I leave.**_

"**Drew please! Don't go!" Cody wailed in a strangled voice.**

**Drew shut his eyes and took a deep breath.**

_**One, I still wanna hate you**_

_**Two, three, I still wanna leave**_

_**Four, searching for that door**_

_**Five, then I look into your eyes**_

**Drew was still incredibly pissed but then he took one look into Cody's ocean blue, currently watery, tear filled eyes.**

_**Six, take a deep breath**_

_**Seven, take a step back**_

_**Eight, nine, I don't know why we even started this fight**_

_**By the time I get to ten, I'm right back in your arms again**_

**With a small strangled sob, Drew let his suitcase fall to the ground and let his body go limp, trusting Cody's arms to catch him. Which they did.**

"**Cody, you don't get it. Those belts meant everything to m-me." Drew sobbed. "I was finally getting somewhere in my career, I was on raw for the first time. I had a match every show. I was getting to main event status and you just threw it all away!"**

"**Drew, it's just a belt. It's no big deal."**

"**Cody you might have had those belts before but I didn't. That was the first time. And it meant the world to me."**

_**Words thrown so carelessly like weapons when we fight**_

_**But when they cut too deep, I wanna leave it all behind**_

_**I have to count to ten before I cross that line.**_

_**One, I still wanna hate you**_

_**Two, three, I still wanna leave**_

_**Four, searching for that door**_

_**Five, then I look into your eyes**_

_**Six, take a deep breath**_

_**Seven, take a step back**_

_**Eight, nine, I don't know why we even started this fight**_

_**By the time I get to ten, I'm right back in your arms again.**_

"**I'm sorry Drew. So sorry." Cody cooed, stroking Drew's hair. Whether he understood Drew's reasoning or not, he'd hurt his lover badly. "We have a right to a rematch, remember."**

"**We're never gonna w-win! It's John f-fucking Cena!" Drew cried harder, chest shaking with silent sobs.**

"**Yes we will. I'm Dashing Cody Rhodes and you are the Sinister Scotsman, the Chosen One, Drew McIntyre. We can do anything together!" Cody smiled.**

_**You can lose what you're not thankful for**_

_**I don't want that to happen to you and me**_

_**Better count my blessings**_

**Drew smiled back, looking up at his younger lover with tearstained cheeks.**

**Cody grinned, stroking Drew's cheek with his thumb, gently, soothingly.**

**Drew knew he still loved Cody. He always would. Cody was his best friend, his everything.**

**Cody cupped Drew's chin in his hand and kissed him deeply.**

_**One, you still move me**_

_**Two, three, you send chills right through me**_

_**Four, you keep me wanting more**_

_**Five, when I look in your eyes**_

_**Six, you're my best friend**_

_**Seven, that will never end**_

_**Eight, nine, I don't know why but thank God it happens every time**_

_**By the time I get to ten**_

_**By the time I get to ten**_

_**I can see how blessed I've been**_

"**I love you Cody." Drew said honestly, small smile bringing out his crater like dimples.**

"**Love you too." Cody grinned widely.**

_**I'll choose you all over again…**_


End file.
